gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e13 Cheese Boodles.jpg S2e13 Stan with news article.jpg S2e13 Ford looking boss.jpg S2e13 twins scared.jpg S2e13 Ford vs monster.jpg S2e13 Ford punching monster.jpg S2e13 cycloptopus escapes.jpg S2e13 patience.jpg S2e13 cycloptopus apprerance.jpg S2e13 cycloptopus mouth.jpg S2e13 monster zap.jpg S2e13 look what i caught!.png S2e13 dipper and book 2.jpg S2e13 better book two view.jpg S2e13 sorry, dipper.png S2e13 Ford Call me for dinner.png S2e13 ducktective season finale.jpg S2e13 quack like a duck.jpg Two Grunkles for the price of one S2e13 dear mom and dad.jpg S2e13 lazy susan.jpg S2e13 mayor of gravity falls.jpg S2e13 tv sation.jpg S2e13 mabel's two grunkles picture.png S2e13 mabel seawter better view.jpg S2e13 dungeons game.png S2e13 twins play a game.jpg S2e13 i spy a nerd.jpeg S2e13 hot elf on box.jpg S2e13 dipper reads the rules.jpg S2e13 so far so good.png S2e13 suspicious mabel.png S2e13 sweater goof.jpg S2e13 mabel pulls eyes.jpg S2e13 roleplay game.png S2e13 role play.jpg S2e13 stan with the game.jpg S2e13 soos comes into action.jpg S2e13 eight sided dice.jpg S2e13 gompers.jpg S2e13 lab.jpg S2e13 door in lab.jpg S2e13 cycloptopus.jpg S2e13 ford being dramatic.jpg S2e13 ford mad.jpg S2e13 nerd oath.png S2e13 game guide.jpg S2e13 dungeons handbook.png S2e13 gross.jpg S2e13 monster hug.jpg S2e13 wont give you rashes.jpg S2e13 im ok.jpg Searching for player two S2e13 pitt cola.jpg S2e13 Mabel going nuts while eating.jpg S2e13 weird duck.jpg S2e13 die trick.png S2e13 playing in the lab.jpg S2e13 lil ol ford.png S2e13 Ford it's a trap.jpg S2e13 the anoying one.jpg S2e13 in side of the game guide.jpg S2e13 nerds unite.png S2e13 times have changed.jpg S2e13 graffiti.jpg S2e13 rapping wizard.jpg S2e13 new dungeons song.jpg S2e13 peace fool.jpg S2e13 ha ha ha dipper.jpg S2e13 various dice.jpg S2e13 infinite dice.png S2e13 shack at night.jpg S2e13 mabel sleepless.jpg S2e13 Dipper go to bed.jpg S2e13 you go me.jpg Ducks and dungeons S2e13 Ducktective sweater.png S2e13 well dressed stan.jpg S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2e13 stan vs stan.jpg S2e13 no kids games.jpg S2e13 wizard sign.jpg S2e13 game box view.jpg S2e13 terror.png S2e13 fantasy comes to life.png S2e13 the evil crew.jpg S2e13 faceoff.png S2e13 ford pissed.jpg S2e13 is this normal.png S2e13 no match.png S2e13 math blast.jpg S2e13 gomper again.jpg S2e13 wizard better view.jpg S2e13 ford is taken.jpg S2e13 dipper is taken.jpg S2e13 wizard.jpg S2e13 griffon files away.jpg S2e13 oh grenda.jpg S2e13 yay.jpg Epic wizard quest S2e13 stan's weapon.jpg S2e13 mabel's weapon.jpg S2e13 grenda weapon.jpg S2e13 epic wizard quest.jpg S2e13 Griffon.jpg S2e13 back at the base.jpg S2e13 mesuring brains.jpg S2e13 playing with your food.png S2e13 brain cook.jpg S2e13 hot elf 2.jpg S2e13 hot pot.jpg S2e13 brain eating pot.jpg S2e13 walking in the woods.jpg S2e13 splat.jpg S2e13 zelda fairy.jpg S2e13 ogre.jpg S2e13 Ogre.jpg S2e13 dead ogre.jpg S2e13 duck sweater.png S2e13 we take this to our graves.png S2e13 real life edition.jpg S2e13 Lunatic Wizard making Goblins appear.png S2e13 better be something protective.png S2e13 mom lunch.jpg S2e13 apple slices.jpg S2e13 chewing gum.jpg S2e13 so cute.jpg S2e13 this is bad.png S2e13 ogre chasing ford.jpg S2e13 Ford protecting Dipper.jpg S2e13 shield of shielding.png S2e13 sheild reversal.jpg S2e13 bonce boots.jpg S2e13 small fire sword.jpg S2e13 big fire sword.jpg S2e13 dipper attacks.jpg S2e13 sliced in haft.jpg S2e13 ford attacks.jpg S2e13 orge tornado.jpg S2e13 Centaurataur.jpg S2e13 more and more ogres.jpg S2e13 more ogres.jpg S2e13 imposible best.jpg S2e13 perfect 38.jpg S2e13 death mufins.jpg S2e13 we brought muffins.png S2e13 Hot Elf.png S2e13 grenda and hot elf.jpg S2e13 wizard death.jpg S2e13 master plan with gum.jpg S2e13 happy ending.jpg Finale S2e13 Going to the pond in the sky....png S2e13 knockout with a bedpan.jpg S2e13 Ducktectives TWIN!!!.png S2e13 Terrified Quack.png S2e13 number 106.jpg S2e13 locking the die.jpg S2e13 same key chain as the shorts.jpg S2e13 fords secret.png S2e13 dismantled portal.png S2e13 universe rift.png S2e13 not a snowglobe.jpg S2e13 Looking at orb.png S2e13 locked away.png S2e13 the end of the world.jpg End tag S2e13 unknown griffon.jpg S2e13 end cryptogram.jpg S2e13 end page.jpg Promotional videos Gravity Falls - SDCC 2015 - Look Ahead Gravity Falls - Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons - Teaser Gravity Falls - Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons - Trailer Miscellaneous Promotional material S2e13 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg|Promo art by Emmy Cicierega Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries